


Christmas Curses

by DracoKissMyCass



Series: Very Drarry Holidays [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoKissMyCass/pseuds/DracoKissMyCass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas in his sixth year, one Harry Potter receives a mysterious present containing three potions. After taking one of the potions strange things start happening to the Savior of the Wizarding World. Strange things that all seem to revolve around Draco Malfoy, their unresolved sexual tension, and...Mistletoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Curses

** Christmas Curses **

  
Harry woke up on December the 25th feeling happier than ever. He was alive, it was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he had the hottest blonde bloke in the school as his boyfriend. Oh wait...that was just dream.   
  
Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, being wrenched out of his magnificent dream by a mass of red hair and freckles landing on his bed. "Ugh, Ron! Ge'off me!" he grumbled, trying to push his friend off.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry!" the ginger said happily, bouncing up and down on Harry's knees. "Look, you've got PRESENTS!" he squealed happily, tossing Harry the first box on the top of the pile.  
  
Harry grinned brightly and started unwrapping his presents, slowly going through the ever decreasing mound of gifts. By the time he neared the bottom of the stack he had gotten a book on fashion sense (from Hermione), a set of hot Quidditch player posters (from Ron), a necklace with a crystal lightning bolt that was supposed to be able to tell his mood (from Luna), a sock (from Dobby), and a garter belt (from Seamus), just to name a few.   
  
Finally Harry got to the very last present--a small box wrapped in silver and green with a thin black ribbon tied around it and forming a very intricate bow on top.   
  
"Who's that from?" Ron asked curiously, picking the package up and looking at it closely.   
  
"I dunno, it doesn't have a name." Harry answered, taking the present back and very carefully opening it. Under the wrappings was a very delicate box made out of a shining dark silver stone with intricate engravings on it, which to Harry seemed to almost spell out words.   
  
He opened the lid of the box to reveal three small vials filled with different substances and a tiny note attached. 

  
 'Merry Christmas, light of my world!  
Contained in this box are three very different potions. One will make you mine forever, one will make all your wildest dreams come true, and the last will make the nighttime even more spectacular. Choose wisely, love, I look forward to your final decision. ~ WD' 

  
The note read.   
  
Inspecting the different vials, Harry sighed. He couldn't differentiate any of them as potions he knew. "Which do you think I should take?" he asked Ron.  
  
"I think a better question would be who sent them." Ron said, looking at the note suspiciously. He felt like he knew that handwriting...  
  
"All it says is WD. I don't know anyone with those initials." Harry sighed, looking at the vials forlornly and idly wondering if belonging to this person would be a bad thing. He felt like he recognized the tone behind the words...   
  
"Maybe you just shouldn't take any of them." Ron said uncertainly before gasping. "There's more writing on the back!"   
  
Harry flipped the note over and read the black words on the parchment. 'Ehem. Don't listen to a word the Weasel says. If you don't take any of the potions I will know and I won't be happy. (That's a threat, Potter) -WD' Harry's eyes widened, he felt like he recognized that phrase, but from where...   
  
"Well it looks like you'll have to take one after all." Ron sighed, picking up one of the vials and looking at the thick clear liquid in it. "Don't drink this one, it looks too much like hair gel."   
  
Harry nodded and took out a second vial, inspecting its swirls of pink glitter suspended in purple. "This one is too girly..." he made a face and put the vial back, picking up the last one.   
  
"It's like liquid gold!" Ron whispered in awe.   
  
"I'm taking this one." Harry said firmly, unstopping the vial and drinking it in one gulp. He shuddered slightly and Ron watched him in horror.  
  
"Do you...do you feel any different?" Harry's Ginger best friend asked worriedly.   
  
Harry frowned and shook his head. "No...I feel the same. Hopefully this was either the nighttime one or the wildest dreams come true one. But I still want to find out who sent it. Come on, let's go to breakfast."

 

* * *

 

On this fine December morning, Draco Malfoy could be found skipping down the corridors, decked out in dark green especially for the holiday, on his way to breakfast. The two friends wandering behind him, Pansy and Blaise, were looking quite terrified at his happy behavior.   
  
"Ahh, what a beautiful winter morning." Draco sighed happily as he sat in his seat at the Slytherin table. Both Blaise and Pansy arched an eyebrow as they slid into spots across from him and looked up to see a dark grey ceiling that threatened snow.   
  
"And...what makes it so wonderful, Draco dear?" Pansy said carefully, ready to bolt if Draco started smiling. "Did you get any good presents?"   
  
"Of course I got good presents, you dumbass." Draco scowled at her. "I always get good presents, the very best. No, what makes it so wonderful is I finally devised a fool-proof plot to land Potter in my bed." he smiled evilly.   
  
Pansy arched a doubtful eyebrow and decided that an evil smile didn't count as a real smile since it was evil. "And how on earth did you manage that?" she asked.  
  
Draco smirked and looked over at the doors to the Great Hall, which just so happened at that very moment to open to admit the Golden Trio, Harry in the lead. He was looking rather sexy in the new sweater Molly Weasley had knitted him, Draco had to admit to himself. The Slytherin watched as Harry glanced over at him and looked quickly away before doing a double-take.  
  
Draco felt the Gryffindor's eyes run over his body and shivered, wondering which potion the boy had taken. But then the dark haired boy wrenched his eyes away and sat down and Draco sighed, looking at his two friends who were giving him weirded out looks. "Just wait and see."

 

* * *

 

Once again Harry was running late for potions, having been thoroughly distracted by yet another round of Draco-Malfoy-Daydreaming. He turned a corner into the depths of the dungeons, taking a shortcut, heard a squawk, and ran straight into someone.  
  
"Oh fuck, not you!" A voice Harry recognized came from under him. He looked down to see he had landed on top of one Draco Malfoy...and they were now in a rather compromising position. Quickly Harry scrambled off the Slytherin, willing away the rather erotic fantasies that came to mind when his gaze caught the blonde boy looking rather disheveled.   
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered, telling himself firmly to not look the other boy over. He made to push past Draco but found he couldn't take more than a step in either direction. "What the..."   
  
"Of course it just had to be you." Draco growled, making himself sound angry and like it was the worst possible thing in the world to happen instead of being very very pleased and not believing his luck. "The Weasley Twin's enchanted mistletoe." He nodded to what was hanging above them in the middle of the corridor. "It chooses a person at random and traps them under it until another person comes along and traps them too. It doesn't let either of them leave this spot until the requirements are fulfilled." he explained.   
  
"And...what are the requirements?" Harry asked carefully, hoping it was what he thought it was.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes in his best 'you are an idiot and I don't secretly lust after you' way. "It's mistletoe, Potter. They have to kiss." he said pointedly, sidling a bit closer to Harry, which really wasn't possible since they were already pressed pretty close together.   
  
Harry's eyes widened and he forced himself not to jump for joy. "We...have to kiss?" he asked slowly, his gaze already flicking down to Draco's lips.   
  
"Mh hm." Draco smirked, noticing the flick in Harry's eyes. "Think you can handle kissing a Slytherin, Potter?" he drawled.   
  
Harry snapped out of his trance of staring at Draco's lips and scowled. "Of course I can. The real question is if you can handle it." he almost growled before suddenly pulling Draco against him and capturing his lips in a forceful, demanding kiss.   
  
Draco was quite stunned for a couple of seconds before he pushed Harry away, his knees almost feeling weak. Almost, but not quite. "That should have done it, Potter." he smirked slightly and turned on his heel, stalking away when what he really wanted to do was push that Gryffindor up against a wall and snog the living daylights out of him. Well...maybe later. "And if you tell ANYONE about this I'll kill you!" he called over his shoulder before rounding a corner and out of Harry's line of sight.   
  
Harry stood there for a moment before smirking slightly to himself as he watched Draco go. He was pretty sure by the slight wobble in Draco's legs that that kiss was as good for him as it was for Harry. Without another deep thought about what had happened (over thinking things could be dangerous), Harry went to potions. He had a gift giver to find. 

 

* * *

 

Once again, later that morning on his way to lunch, Harry was found walking along an empty corridor. There he came upon Draco Malfoy standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall, alone. Immediately Harry glanced up and saw, exactly as he had expected, a bunch of mistletoe.   
  
Draco heard footsteps and turned around, making a fake groan at the sight of Harry. "Oh not you again." he spat before realizing that Harry had stopped just outside the mistletoe and indeed was not yet trapped as Draco was. Mentally the Slytherin swore since it seemed like he would not be getting another hot snog by the Golden Boy himself to get him out.   
  
Then Draco's eyes widened and he squeaked in surprise as Harry strode quickly forward and pulled him into a heated kiss that only lasted moments before he pulled away and turned to leave. But to Harry's horror, even though they'd kissed, he still couldn't move from under the mistletoe.   
  
"Well that's a new feature..." Draco murmured thoughtfully as he looked up at the little decoration.   
  
"What's a new feature?" Harry asked, taking Draco's momentary distraction to look the Slytherin up and down. Man he was fit...   
  
"It seems as though if two people get trapped multiple times under the mistletoe they have to go farther than the time before." Draco explained thoughtfully, trying not to smirk or look too excited.   
  
"Farther?" Harry asked apprehensively, resisting the urge to just pounce on the Slytherin right then and there.   
  
"I think in this case it means tongue." Draco couldn't help the smirk that slid beautifully onto his lips.   
  
Harry needed no prompting and without further ado he attacked Draco's mouth, kissing him with amounts of tongue that should be illegal.   
  
Draco was rather ashamed of the low moan that erupted from his throat as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth and slid against his. Really as a Malfoy he should have more self control...but then again as a Malfoy he should also make the most of this situation.  
  
Unfortunately, though, Draco was unable to fully enjoy the kiss for moments after he had started sucking lightly on Harry Potter's wonderful tongue he was roughly shoved away. Stunned, the Slytherin for a moment thought that Harry had not been enjoying the kiss as much as he had, but then he looked up to see a group of students coming around the corner and into their previously deserted corridor.   
  
"See yah, Malfoy." Harry smirked and stalked past Draco, no longer trapped under the mistletoe. The blonde blinked and stood there for a moment before slowly making his way to lunch.

 

* * *

 

Harry hummed happily at the Gryffindor table, thoroughly enjoying his chocolate chip waffle. He looked up just in time to see an absolutely lovely Draco Malfoy stroll into the Great Hall. A few moments later he almost gasped as Natalie, a second year Hufflepuff, barreled right into him, spilling her glass of pumpkin juice all over his robes.   
  
The little girl let out an "Eep!" and fled from the scene as Draco swore under his breath and looked at the sopping state of his robes. Harry watched happily as Draco ripped said robes off and vanished them. To Harry's great joy the Slytherin seemed to wear only a black tight fitted tank top under his robes along with a plain, crisp white button down shirt, which was also soaked through with juice.   
  
By the time Draco removed the offending shirt Harry was almost drooling over the sight of said Slytherin practically stripping two tables away.   
  
Draco, still cussing under his breath, chanced a glance up at the Gryffindor's table and his eyes immediately locked onto Harry. To Draco's amusement the boy was practically gaping at him, his eyes once-overing him every five seconds or so. Things were going better than planned.   
  
Over with the Gryffindors Harry couldn't believe his luck. First he found Draco, possibly the hottest bloke in the entire school, twice trapped under enchanted mistletoe, then the Slytherin just had to remove practically his entire top layer of clothing. Honestly, it was so lucky that little Hufflepuff hadn't been paying attention as she ran through the Great Hall with pumpkin juice. Wait...luck...Harry gasped and he got out the small box that now only contained two potions and read through the note again. "One to make your wildest dreams come true..." he whispered, starting to wonder if maybe...  
  
"Oh Harry." Ron interrupted the dark haired boy's train of thought as he caught sight of the box. "Have you figured out who gave that to you yet?"   
  
Harry's eyes widened and he looked a bit sheepish. With all the wonderful, coincidental Malfoy snogging, he had completely forgotten about finding out who had sent him that present. "No." he shook his head. "Although..." he glanced over at the Slytherins to see Draco had taken his usual seat facing the Gryffindor's, "I have a lead."  
  
"Oh really?!" Ron sounded excited. "Who?!"   
  
Harry shook his head and pressed a secretive finger to his lips. "I want to know for certain first." 

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Draco was doing his usual Prefect rounds before the feast when he for the third time that day found himself trapped in one spot. He swore under his breath and looked up to see another one of those blasted mistletoes.   
  
"Fucking hell, this AGAIN!" Draco growled. "And let me guess, Harry sodding Potter is just going to come strolling down this corridor to snog me and who knows what else and...and..." he trailed off, realizing something. "Oh...fuck." he murmured in amazement.    
  
Carefully he went over the events of the day. "So I sent the box in the morning, which was probably when he took it. Then I got trapped under that mistletoe and he ran into me. That could have been coincidence, I guess. The second time he seemed almost as though he was looking for me. I guess it's possible...and the third time..."   
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Draco jumped as a sickeningly familiar voice rang through the hall. He spun around to see none other than Harry Potter positively swaggering towards him. "Who you talking to?" The Golden Boy asked as he got closer.   
  
"Um, no one! Myself!" Draco exclaimed quickly, really hoping Harry hadn't heard anything of any importance.    
  
Harry arched an eyebrow and smirked, stopping just outside the mistletoe. "Is that so? You seem to be having some trouble there, Malfoy." he smirked.  
  
Draco glared at Harry, trying to ignore just how hot the boy looked with that smirk plastered across his lips. "That's none of your business, Potter." he spat.  
  
The Gryffindor chuckled almost darkly and Draco cursed the shiver that ran down his back. "I could help you, Malfoy. Everyone's going to the feast, no one will come down here to help you." he moved within the mistletoe's radius. "All I need is for you to answer one simple question."   
  
Unfortunately Draco had to admit that it did seem like Harry was his only chance of getting to the feast at all. And he _was_ really hungry... "Fine. I'll answer."   
  
The smirk on Harry's lips widened and he pulled Draco flush against him. "I got a present this morning...Malfoy." he whispered, his breath hot against Draco's ear. "A stone box with three vials. Sound familiar?"   
  
In his mind Draco was panicking, but he made sure his exterior stayed cool and collected. "Actually, no. That doesn't sound familiar." he forced a drawl from his lips. "Perhaps it was from some other conniving Slytherin."   
  
Harry frowned and took a step back, a bit disappointed, and Draco for a few moments was tempted to pull the other boy back against him. "Oh. Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Draco lied through his teeth. "Now will you please help me get out of here?"  
  
A low growl erupted from Harry's throat and Draco was struck by just how incredibly sexy it was. For a moment Harry was tempted to refuse and try to walk away, leaving Draco there...but then his brain registered what exactly Draco had said. "Wait...did you just say please?"  
  
Draco paled a bit. "S-so what if I did?" he tried to spit out but his voice was slightly shaky. He folded his arms across his chest as a protection mechanism. "So, are you going to help me or not?" he tried for petulant.   
  
Another smirk flicked across Harry's lips and he glanced up at the mistletoe. "Do you think kissing will work this time?"   
  
The Slytherin chewed nervously on his lip and also looked up. "Might as well try that first..." he murmured. Harry didn't need telling twice and in a second Draco found himself with an armful of Gryffindor who seemed quite intent in licking his tonsils.   
  
After a while of blissful tongue entwining interspersed with low moans Draco finally pulled away. Both he and Harry were panting slightly and the Gryffindor's cheeks were flushed beautifully. "Good day, Potter." Draco smirked and turned to leave. He took a step and hit an invisible wall, swearing loudly. With a snarl he rounded back to Harry. "What now?"   
  
Harry chewed his lip, trying to keep a silly grin from spreading across his lips. Oh, today was his lucky day indeed... "Well, Malfoy...what usually comes after kissing with illegal amounts of tongue action?"   
  
Immediately Draco's face turned bright red. Potter could only mean...oh god, this was turning out to be the best Christmas Draco had ever had. "You-you can't be serious." he stuttered.   
  
A smirk flash onto Harry's lips and in a flash his fingers were deafly unclasping Draco's robes and starting on the buttons of his shirt. "Oh, I most definitely am serious." he arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "Do you have any complaints? Or would you rather we be trapped here forever?"   
  
Draco's cheeks turned even redder until even his ears were pink. "No." Tentatively he unclasped Harry's robes and slipped them off his shoulders. Then he took a deep breath and quickly undid Harry's shirt buttons with practiced fingers. That too was slipped off of the Gryffindor's shoulders and Draco had to resist the temptation to turn into a puddle of drool at the sight of Harry's well-defined chest. _Of course, that's just brilliant_ , Draco thought, _not only does he have to be incredibly edible, but he has to have a chest to die for too. Just great.  
_  
Noticing Draco's slightly dazed look and still hands, Harry took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to get the Slytherin's shirt of and his pants undone, although he waited to pull them down in favor of looking his prize over. _Ahhh, gorgeous skin, to die for_ , Harry thought as his gaze traveled over Draco's bare chest.   
  
Sadly Draco was snapped out of his Harry induced trance and looked at the Gryffindor curiously. "Were you...checking me out?" he asked.  
  
Harry blinked. "No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy!" he said quickly, diffusing the situation by placing his hands over Draco's hips. "You want to go to the feast, right?"   
  
A small squeak left Draco's lips but he nodded quickly. Of course he wanted to go to the feast, he was missing his favorite double chocolate cream pudding. Perish the thought of missing THAT! "Of course I do." Draco spat, his fingers tripping over the front of Harry's pants and deftly pulling them down. "Now let's get this over with."   
  
Smirking, Harry got on his knees and dragged Draco's trousers down as well, licking his lips. "Yes, let's."

 

* * *

 

Hermione and Ron looked up from their spots at the one long Christmas table to see Harry swaggering into the Great Hall with a self-satisfied smirk. He slid into the empty seat across from them and grinned. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."   
  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked in concern, giving Harry a look.  
  
Harry smirked. "I was doing some...research." he took out the box of vials and set it on the table, looking the note over again.   
  
"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously and Harry explained to her about the Christmas present and the potion he had taken. "Can I see the note?"   
  
Harry nodded and handed the parchment over and Hermione scanned over the words. "Harry...I think this is _Malfoy's_ handwriting." she exclaimed, looking at Harry with wide eyes.   
  
"Malfoy's?!" Ron's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous!" he snatched up the note and his eyes widened. "Merlin, it is!"   
  
All three Gryffindor's turned to look at the entrance to the Great Hall as the door opened and Draco walked through on slightly shaky legs, his hair a mess. "Speak of the devil..." Hermione breathed.   
  
Draco hurried over to sit by his friends and Harry just barely caught his eye. The Slytherin's cheeks blushed red and he quickly looked away as Harry smirked knowingly. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione. "It definitely wasn't from Malfoy. Maybe another Slytherin was trying to set him up." he told them firmly.  
  
"But Harry-" Hermione started.   
  
"It's not, I'm sure." Harry cut her off, shooting her a look. "So, how’s your day been?" 

 

* * *

 

"What the-" Draco squawked as he rough hand pulled him into a darkened alcove. "Fucking hell!" he yelped as he came face-to-face with the emerald eyes of one Harry Potter.   
  
"Hello, Malfoy." Harry smirked widely. "It _was_ you, wasn't it?" he took out his wand and twirled it in his fingertips, a subtle threat that Draco immediately picked up on.   
  
The Slytherin sighed and nodded, looking a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I sent you the present." he mumbled, flushing brightly.   
  
"I thought so." Harry grinned mischievously and pressed close to Draco. "That was sneaky, Malfoy, very sneaky.  
  
Draco flushed even darker and growled softly. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Potter. I'm a bad, bad Slytherin." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Which vial did you take?" he asked suddenly.   
  
"The golden one." Harry answered calmly, still smirking.   
  
The Slytherin swore under his breath. "Felix Felicis."   
  
"Luck potion?"   
  
"Yes. And it almost cost me an arm to get it. Literally." Draco sighed. "Can I have the other potions back please?"  
  
Harry blinked and slowly nodded. "Yeah, they're in my dorm." he lied smoothly. "Come on, let's go get them."  
  
"What?" Draco blinked before following Harry quickly. The Gryffindor pulled Draco into his Common Room and up to his dorm, closing the door behind them tightly. "Potter, I really don't think-"  
  
"Shut it." Harry growled, pulling Draco over to the bed. "And look up."   
  
Draco did as told and groaned. Right above Harry's bed was another one of those blasted mistletoes.   
  
Harry smirked, pulling the box of vials out of his pockets. "Now Malfoy, what are these other potions?" he asked calmly, although his voice held a hint of warning.   
  
Taking a deep breath and glancing up, Draco answered. "The sparkly one's love potion."  
  
"And the other one?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow when Draco flushed dark red. He looked at the vial of clear almost gel and a dark smile spread across his lips. "Ahhh...something to make the nighttime even more spectacular, indeed. You're a sly snake, Malfoy."   
  
"Of course I am." Draco huffed, eyeing the vials and Harry wearily. He looked up again. "So...how are we going to get out from this? I apologize, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped on your bed."  
  
"You sure about that?" Harry smirked and Draco's ears turned pink. "That's what I thought." Harry chuckled and took out the clear vial. "Ahh yes, I think we'll make good use of this. Clothes off, now." he commanded, already starting on his own.   
  
The Slytherin rolled his eyes but complied happily and he certainly wasn't complaining a few minutes later when Harry's lips were attached to his and two of the Golden Boy's fingers were in him.   
  
Outside the door Ron and Hermione winced as they heard Draco cry out in ecstasy. Ron turned to his friend, looking a bit green. "I hate when you're right."

 

* * *

 

Draco smiled and cuddled against Harry, completely drained. He smiled as Harry ran his fingers gently through his hair and the blonde started almost-purring.   
  
Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of the Slytherin's head. "Best Christmas present ever."

 

~The End~


End file.
